


33

by PineTrain



Series: Untitled Stories [33]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	33

**[smells-like-pine-spirit](https://smells-like-pine-spirit.tumblr.com/)**  asked:

A pinecest christmas prompt for you. Mabel goes to dippers jobs christmas party. Everyone thinks the sweater she made dipper is for an ugly sweater contest. This hurts her feelings because she belives there is no such thing as an "ugly" sweater. Merry christmas and happy holidays!

 

I swear this was supposed to lead into ugly sweaters somehow, but I forgot how halfway through. So no sweaters, but it’s still an office party…

——–

*DING DONG*

“Dipper!!!” Dave exclaimed as he opened the door, raising the hand that didn’t contain a beverage at an angle heavy with intent.

“Heyyy,” Dipper said with weak enthusiasm as he leaned into accept his coworker’s drunk hug. Maybe they’d gotten here a bit too late if everyone was this bad. It might just be Dave, though.

“Nnnoohohoho? And who is this?” Dave snickered, pulling away as he looked over Dipper’s shoulder. “Your sister, right?”

Dipper flushed angrily and shot his hand backwards to find Mabel’s. It wasn’t where he expected, but he spoke up anyways, “No, MY girlfriend.” He heard a gasp behind him, and his flailing hand finally found its target.

Dave leaned in conspiratorially. “Maaan, you lucky fuck,” he whispered. “If she was your sister, maybe I coulda stood a chance.”

“Yeah, well, spread the word. I don’t want everyone thinking they ‘stand a chance’.”

Dave stared at him for a few seconds, then burst out laughing. “Look, guys!” he yelled, turning towards the rest of the party. “Our lil Dip finally got himself a girlfriend! And he’s suuuper protective of her so Janice owes Latoya an extra ten.”

“What!? Bullshit!” Janice exclaimed.

“Your sister?” Dave said in a squeakier version of his own voice. “No, MY girlfriend,” he replied to himself in a more commanding version of Dipper’s that felt uncomfortably accurate.

“OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!” the whole group cried in unison. Janice handed Latoya a ten while Dipper placed his free hand over his face in embarrassment.

He felt Mabel tug her hand out of his other’s grip, and he shot it towards his face as well while her hands wrapped over his shoulders from behind and dangled in front of his chest. “Oh, yes, guys and gals of Dipper’s workplace! I’m his girlfriend and he is definitely suuuper protective of me!”

“Mabel…” Dipper muttered, trying to caution her words.

“But I’m super protective of him, too!” Mabel said, ignoring him and tightening her grip. “He’s mine and the only one allowed to be mean to him is me!” She punctuated her statement by biting his ear and Dipper shuddered as a shot of pleasure emanated from the area and through his body.

The group released another collective “OOOOOOOOHHHHHH!!!” while Dipper just stared at the wall in embarrassment.

“Damn, girl!” Janice laughed.

“Luckyyyy,” Dave repeated.

Dipper supposed he’d brought all the ribbing on himself so he accepted it with the best smile he could force through his fluster. This was a fun night. A normal, regular fun night with coworkers to celebrate the season. It was a bit more important to him and Mabel, yes, but that was just between the two of them.

This was the first time he’d introduced her to his coworkers, and it was as his girlfriend, not his sister. So much of their lives were based entirely around keeping their relationship secret from the world, but tonight would be when it all changed. Yes, there were still secrets, but their love wasn’t one of them.

That was his present to her this year: Relief from the constant lie. They could be open about things in Gravity Falls, but everywhere else he’d been too scared before. Mabel had been willing for years, but Dipper just couldn’t shake the fear until now. It was hard to tell what had caused the switch to finally flip since they’d moved to Spokane, but did the reason really matter in the end?

Mabel gave him another squeeze, then released him and went about introducing herself to his coworkers before he even had a proper chance. Dipper smiled as she deftly maneuvered her way through the prying questions they asked about the relationship, never giving too much away. Aside from that initial gasp, Mabel didn’t seem to have been jolted at all by his little surprise.

He supposed that was why he’d felt comfortable making it a surprise instead of telling her ahead of time, he already knew it would barely phase her. Now, watching as she forcibly crammed the words “boyfriend,” “girlfriend,” and/or “dating” into every sentence with no regard for awkward fit, all his fears felt a bit silly. Dipper felt a cheery lightness rising inside and he finally caught up to his sister, hugging her from behind and giving a small peck to her cheek. He felt her hum happily as she continued to chat.

It was all so easy, so nice. He didn’t even feel the old paranoia nibbling away at him. It’d probably be back later, but for now there was just the light, fuzzy happiness of finally showing the world how he felt about her. Really, now that Dipper thought about it, he’d have to come up with another Christmas gift specifically for her since he realized this one had actually been for them both.


End file.
